


Forever

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Huxloween, Leia and Han's A+ parenting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Kylo Ren, Vampires, artist kylo, gore in later chapters, graveyards, mild violence, minor mention of violence, set in England, they are vampires after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo spends every day painting a house of local legend, and on one special Halloween, he finds out the legends are more than they appear to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, and I may add onto it later, I love vampires so much! Special thanks to the people at Huxloween for these awesome prompts!

Kylo had been warned of the house across the valley and over the hill, just as all the children had been. It was the stuff of local legend, stone walls older than the town itself, a man with copper hair who sucked the souls of unlucky intruders. Of course, that meant it was constantly the subject of numerous dares. Who could get closest to the house across the valley and over the hill?

 

Kylo often wondered about it, about the man with the copper hair. No one had seen him in two hundred years, it was said. The drapes were always closed shut, there was never a light in any window. No one was ever seen coming, or going from the house, and so Kylo had developed an unhealthy obsession with it, and with him.

 

As a teenager, he would imagine what the man looked like. He always returned to the same old thing, a monster, with sharp teeth and soulless eyes. He would lie awake in bed and have pretend conversations with the man, the monster, the _vampire_. It got him off faster than he dared to admit. 

 

He knew of a small grassy area, where the earth was soft and flat enough for him to hike across it with ease. Sketchbook and paints in tow, he would sit — at a safe distance — and draw the architecture. He was fascinated with the structure; how tall the three towers rose, the rounded windows and mismatched stone. He scowled every time at the wall that surrounded the property, and he always wanted to climb it and see what was hidden behind it. Was it a garden, dead from decades of disuse? Was it a graveyard, with the former owners’ tombstones? Kylohad always thought he would never find out, because he was warned to never approach the house across the valley and over the hill. 

 

And yet, he found himself on that grassy patch of land almost every day since his graduation. No plans, no job offers, just wandering through life, planning on one day finding a studio and putting his art degree to good use. Until then, he would spend an hour or two, leaving right before sundown, simply sketching. No monster had stolen his soul yet, so he figured his presence was either unnoticed or unminded. 

 

He had been doing this for about a year now, since the graduation, and the…incident. The scar on his face twitched as he remembered the screaming match, the flying fists, and the broken bottle. He ignored it, pushing the flash of red back behind his eyes, and focused on a particular section of wall, that looked like it had a decently large crack running through it. It reminded him of his scar, but not in an anger-inducing way. The wall, while annoying, was comforting; he had drawn it a hundred times before. 

 

The only problem that Kylo could find, was that it was nearing Halloween. As in, Halloween was tomorrow. Which wouldn’t have been a problem at all, if not for all the pranks and dares that the neighborhood teens played on the house; toilet paper, eggs, the whole nine yards. Kylo was harassed for never wanting to participate, even more so than normal. 

 

Finishing up his thousandth sketch of the side of this house, he collected his supplies, stuffing them into his satchel bag. Kylo knew that Leia had given up on wondering where he had gotten off to, as October elections were taking more of her attention than anything else. He also knew Han was still out of town on a business trip back in America, and wouldn’t be home for another three days. Feeling brave, he slung the bag over his shoulder and took a step closer to the house. Every day he sat by the same large rock, not daring to move any further, but today was different. 

 

_One more step, and then go home._ Kylo decided, and he pushed the anxiety down as he did just that, one more step. When no malevolent creature came up from the pits of hell, he breathed a sigh of relief. But also there was something hanging in the air that felt very much like disappointment. He was about to turn away and start the decent hike to his own home when he heard laughter coming from across the way. 

 

“Oh no.” He whispered, clutching his bag. He recognized them, seniors in the high school that Kylo had long graduated from. His cousin Rey, with her boyfriend Finn, and their best friend Poe were making a poor attempt to go undetected. Trailing behind them was a group of other students that Kylo didn’t recognize, probably freshmen, or sophomores who wanted a good laugh. 

 

Rey caught sight of Kylo and threw an arm up to wave. 

 

_Shit._ He quickly crossed the small field and joined them, growing angrier with every stomp. The younger kids took a step back, apparently the stories of his short temper had spread, and they were right to be wary. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” He hissed. “You know it’s private property, you’re trespassing!” 

 

“You’re trespassing too man,” Poe grinned. “Or do your color pencils protect you from the law now?” That made the entire group laugh, and the tips of Kylo’s ears burned. 

 

“Be nice Poe.” Rey elbowed him, looking between the two. “We just want to invite whoever lives in there to join in the Halloween parade tomorrow, that’s all.” Rey smiled. 

 

_That’s all?_ Kylo was skeptical, especially when he noticed that many of the kids had backpacks with them; it was well after school hours. 

 

“Why don’t you just leave whoever it is alone? They clearly don’t want to be bothered.” He huffed, crossing his arms as menacingly as he could. Considering that he had bulked up over the past couple years in the university gym, he was pretty damn menacing. Not like the lanky boy with big ears he had been. 

 

“They’re just a person. Worse comes to worst, they don’t answer the door.” Poe shrugs and makes his way down the path towards the house. 

 

“Poe!” Kylo’s shouts fell on deaf ears, partially because of the noise from the crowd that was cheering him on. He was panicking now, he loved this house, but he had no idea about the kind of person who lived in it. 

 

“Chill out, it’s not like they’re some kind of monster.” Finn tried to calm Kylo, but he was already shedding his bag and pushing him away. 

 

“You’re right, he’s probably some kind of vampire!” A kid in the back yelled, prompting a new round of giggles. 

 

Poe had already climbed the wrought iron gate that separated the house’s property from the acres of land it sat on. Cheers and hollers continued to be made from the students, but Kylo wasn’t paying attention to them, he was currently also scaling the gate — against his better judgement. 

 

“Poe! Man, please, just leave the place alone.” Kylo cursed himself for resorting to begging, but the pranks had gone too far this time. The owner would call the police, there would be an investigation. Someone could get hurt. Poe still wasn’t listening, brushing past him to lift one heavy knocker, and rap it against the huge wooden door three times. 

 

Nothing happened. A minute went by, two, five, ten, nothing. Kylo hoped that whoever lived in there was asleep by now, or anti-social enough to not care. 

 

Then, the first crack of an egg hit, as it smashed against the gate. The single egg rang out like a shot, and in the silence, Kylo could hear his heartbeat. 

 

_Not the house, not the house, not the —_ Another egg, and then another, until dozens of high schoolers were throwing dozens of eggs, littering the grass with yolk. Kylo shoved at Poe, furious. 

 

“What is wrong with you man?” Poe shoved back, getting angry now. 

 

“What is wrong with _you?_ Aren't you a little old to be playing pranks like this Poe?” Kylo shoved hard enough to make Poe stumble, and turned away, wanting to give the kids a piece of his mind. He didn’t get very far, Poe swung a fist that managed to land perfectly in the spot under his ear, making him fall to the floor. 

 

Then, a miraculous thing happened — Poe screamed. Kylo couldn’t tell why, his vision swimming, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, but the boy screamed and ran. He faintly heard Rey calling his name, but passed out before he could process another word.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo woke up with a throbbing headache, a horrible case of dizziness, and a pang in the back of his mind. Blinking, he rubbed his face, willing the sensations to pass. 

 

“You’re awake.” A cool, clipped voice sounded from across the room. 

 

The room?

 

Kylo bolted upright, knocking what appeared to be an orange cat off of his lap. The cat hissed in annoyance, and instead decided to wind around the feet belonging to the owner of the voice. Kylo tried his best not to look at the man, and instead frantically searched the room. It was dark, too dark to really tell anything, the soft candle light barely flickering bright enough for Kylo to see the walls. He was on a couch, a very plush couch, but that was about all he could see. 

 

“Where am I?” He croaked out, his throat sore. The voice laughed, and oh, that was a dangerous thing, because Kylo found it to be a lovely laugh. Startled, as if the voice was caught off guard by the question. 

 

“Are you not the man that stalks my property with that book of yours? Between that and the ruckus with your friends I should think you know exactly where you are.” That made Kylo snap his head in the direction of the voice, and it tsk’d a few times before stepping into the light of the candle. “You mustn’t move that quickly, you’ve got a concussion.” 

 

The man was as lovely as his voice, tall and pale. So, so pale, with ginger hair and bright blue eyes. The eyes were too blue, electric, even in the dim light. He was wearing a pressed white button down shirt and dark trousers, the polish on his shoes catching in the light. Not at all like the black cloak and robes Kylo’s subconscious had always conjured. 

 

Kylo was silent for what felt like an eternity. The man didn’t move from his spot, for which Kylo was grateful. He was on the verge of an absolute panic attack. Trespassing, breaking and entering, the damages from the eggs — they would blame it all on him, he knew it. The man blinked his lovely eyes, snapping Kylo from his trance. 

 

“I don’t stalk you.” Was the only response he could come up with. The man laughed again, and Kylo felt his heart tug. This was not a good situation at all, the man could be a serial killer for all he knew, but he couldn’t help sitting up, wanting a better look at the man. 

 

“Are you sure? After your friends defaced my home I found these on the ground.” The man pulled out a few pages from beyond the line of light, and Kylo immediately recognized them as being torn out from his sketchbook. 

 

Kylo extended a shaky hand, and the man gladly handed them over. They had been ripped, stepped on, and crumpled. Kylo sucked in a sharp breath, the throbbing in his head returning. They must have gone through his things when he ran after Poe, and he felt as if he was going to be sick. His sketchbooks were _private._

 

“It’s a shame, I enjoyed them.” The man gently took them back, placing them on a surface nearby. 

 

“Who are you?” Kylo whispered, waiting for the man to scream at him, or kill him, or both. 

 

“Alroy Brendol Hux, the fourth. Please, call me Hux.” The man gave a dramatic little bow, but stared at Kylo as if daring him to laugh. 

 

“Pleased to meet you, uh, Hux. I'm Kylo Ren.” Kylo didn’t move to bow, as he was sitting on the couch, but he hoped that Hux didn’t take it as a sign of disrespect. Hux gave him a knowing smile that reached those blue eyes of his, and picked the cat up. 

 

“No you’re not, but that’s quite all right. Now if you don’t mind, it is rather late, and I don’t fancy a search party at my door looking for you.” He walked away, taking the candle with him, and Kylo followed, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. 

 

He stayed close behind Hux as they moved through hallways that were adorned with old master paintings, photographs, and the various odds and ends that one would expect in an old house like this. The cat eyed him warily, but didn’t hiss at him again, which he thought was a good sign. 

 

They arrived at the front door, and Kylo turned to face Hux. He was now clutching the remnants of his sketches to his chest, and the anxiety returned. 

 

“T-they’re not my friends.” He needed Hux to know this, that they would never be his friends. There had always been a divide between them; Leia said it was from age, but Kylo knew then, that he wouldn’t ever try to make amends. 

 

“All right.” Hux said, confused, and then turned to go back inside. 

 

“Wait!” Kylo reached for him, and Hux froze. “Can I come back tomorrow? I'll clean up the mess they made.” he gestured to the eggs still dripping on the gate. Hux frowned, but pressed a hand against Kylo’s forehead, and nodded. 

 

“Yes. I would appreciate that. Good night, Kylo. Happy Halloween.” Hux closed the door behind him on the last word, leaving Kylo alone on the front step, more confused than ever. 

 

* * *

 

There was something of a small search party waiting for him when he got back to his own home some thirty minutes later. Leia was sitting nervously on the couch with his uncle, Luke, and they were surrounded by Poe, Finn, Rey, a few of the other students, and the police. It looked like Kylo had come just in time, the police were still reading the riot act on the kids, they hadn’t gone out to bother the man — Hux, with their presence. 

 

“Ben!” Leia ran over to him and wrapped her small frame around his, squeezing tightly. 

 

“Mom, please I told you not to call me that.” He huffed, and Leia laughed with tears in her eyes. 

 

“I thought something horrible had happened to you, are you hurt?” She frantically roamed her hands over his face, his scalp, looking for bumps. He shook his head, and then stopped short. 

 

“No, no I'm not hurt.” He realized suddenly. The headache, dizziness, everything was gone. 

 

“Kylo, man, I'm really sorry.” Poe was close to tears too, but that sight made Kylo more angry than relieved. “I didn’t mean to — ” 

 

“To what? Punch me? Leave me abandoned on some stranger’s front lawn? Fuck you man. Fuck all of you.” Kylo tore away from his mother, and stormed up the stairs, making sure to slam his door loudly enough to emphasize his point. 

 

That night he dreamt of cold hands and ginger hair, a warm cat and kind blue eyes. 

 

 

He woke up late the next day, desperate to sleep in after the fiasco that had happened the night before. From the sounds of it, the Halloween parade was already in full swing, which meant it was after noon. There was a new kind of energy that thrummed in his veins, the excitement and anticipation of meeting Hux again, this time in daylight too much for him to stay in bed a minute longer. 

 

After scribbling a note that only read, ‘out,’ he threw on a simple black t-shirt and jeans, grabbed some rags and cleaning solution and a bucket. Thankfully, no one was home when he crept downstairs. They most likely wanted to give him his space, especially after the last…incident. Kylo didn’t like to think about it, so he didn’t, and instead thought about Hux. 

 

Would Hux greet him outside? Should Kylo even ring the doorbell? Hux had been perfectly dressed when he scooped Kylo up from outside, did that mean he was a night owl and slept during the day? There were too many questions, yet again, for Kylo to not be humming with anticipation. He threw the note onto the kitchen table, and thought about Hux the entire walk to the house. Across the valley and over the hill, the house was still there, standing proud. 

 

Kylo settled on not bothering to ring the doorbell, instead getting right to work on wetting the rags and scraping the now hardened eggs off the iron rails. 

 

_He probably is asleep, if he does work during the nights._ He justified his actions over and over again. No it definitely was not that he was too scared to say hello, or to be a bother to this gorgeous man. Absolutely not. He just wanted to let Hux sleep is all. 

 

The sun was proving to be difficult for Kylo, and he could feel the sweat soaking into his shirt. He glanced around, and when he saw that no one was around, he peeled it off, hanging it on one of the gate’s spikes. The sun kissed his now bare skin, and he set to work faster, collecting broken shells and throwing them in a pile, along with the slimy rags. He had done a couple internet searches for the best way to get egg off of things, and he was proud to see that his laundry detergent and water mixture was working. Kylo tried to draw out his movements, taking as much time as possible. He wondered if Hux was awake, maybe watching him. The thought made the hair on his arms stand up, but not in fear. No, it was that thrilling anticipation again, he wanted Hux to see him. 

 

He knew exactly what it looked like — a well built man, sweaty from exertion, pushing a rag up and down the posts…he tied his hair up to get it out of the way, surely that was what was making his face so hot. 

 

After he had exhausted all the clean water in his bucket, he collected the pile of garbage and chucked it in. The sun had gone down, and he was starving, tired, and hot, but none of that mattered, because in the ten seconds he had spent throwing things into his bucket, Hux had appeared, a silver tray in his hands. Kylo was so startled by his silent approach that he made a small noise that came very close to a gasp, and Hux smiled. 

 

He was _radiant._ If Kylo thought Hux’s hair was red in the candle light, he had no idea what to call it in the light of the setting sun. It positively shone, a dark ginger that was perfectly gelled in place by some sort of lucky hair product. Kylo wanted to run his hands through that hair, to mess it up. He wasn’t as pale in the sun as he was in the dark of his living room. The sun gave him a sort of glow, one that illuminated a dusting of freckles, and not a small amount of scars. Kylo immediately became self conscious of his own scar, and decided not to stare. He instead stared at the tray, which held two cups of tea, a few cakes, some toast with butter, and fresh fruit. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Hux asked hopefully, and Kylo smiled, opening the gate. He noticed the way Hux’s eyes were planted on Kylo’s muscular frame, trailing up and down his defined chest and abs. The gym had paid off for this one moment, he decided. He pulled the shirt off the spike, and slipped it back over his head, the wetness from the fabric chilling his skin.

 

“Starved actually. Thank you.” He pushed his way inside, and followed Hux to a shady area next to the house. Kylo grinned, it was a garden after all, hiding behind the wall. There was a small table with two chairs, all made from the same iron as the fence. The cat was purring softly on one of the ledges of the wall, he wondered why he had never seen her before. 

 

“Her name is Millicent.” Hux watched Kylo stare at the cat, and they smiled at one another. “Thank you, for cleaning. It would have been a lot while longer before I could get to it, I'm afraid. It would have been rock solid by then.” Hux sat on one of the chairs, and Kylo followed suit, worried only slightly about the groan the metal gave when he settled his weight on it. 

 

“It’s really the least I could do.” Kylo shrugged, knowing his suspicions of Hux being a night person were true. He suddenly felt a wave of pity, the poor man must be scraping eggs off his gate often enough to know when they’re too hard to be helped. 

 

“Yes your friends really do like to waste produce.” Hux sniffed, spreading some butter onto a slice of toast. 

 

“I already told you, they’re not my friends.” Kylo pushed down the anger he felt towards his cousin and her posse. He was here, with Hux, sitting in his garden and drinking his tea. Everything was good. 

 

“Yes, right. I apologize, it’s been a while since I’ve had company. Are you cold? Would you like to come inside?” Hux noticed the goosebumps on Kylo’s arm, and he nodded, glad to conceal his attraction as the temperature. 

 

Being a proper gentleman, Kylo carried the tray. Hux used his free arms to pick up the cat from the ledge, and the three of them made it inside, the sun now fully set. Hundreds of candles were lit, washing the main hall in golden light. Kylo followed Hux to what appeared to be the kitchen, a grand thing with a strange combination of old furniture and modern appliances. 

 

“You missed the parade.” Kylo blurted, when he couldn’t think of anything else to say that wouldn’t have been a declaration of love. Hux raised an eyebrow and smiled, for a moment, Kylo was afraid that Hux could read his thoughts. 

 

_He’s just a man._ His brain corrected. _Not a vampire, or a monster. A man. A very, very attractive man._

 

“So did you.” Hux pointed out, and proceeded to open a bottle of what looked like wine. He offered some to Kylo, but he politely shook his head to decline. 

 

“Yes, but you always miss it.” Kylo responded, and Hux smiled. 

 

“I know when I'm not wanted.” He shrugged, and left the room, Kylo scrambling to follow. 

 

_I want you._ Kylo couldn’t help but think.

 

He found himself in the same room he had been placed in the night before, but this time there was more than one candle illuminating it. In fact, there was an entire chandelier of candles hanging from the impressively tall ceiling. 

 

“If I can ask something,” Kylo started, waiting for a hint of permission from Hux. “Why not turn on the lights?” 

 

Hux had apparently not been expecting that question, and laughed again, very much like the night before. Kylo was rapidly becoming addicted to that sound, wanting to hear it every minute of every day. It was otherworldly almost, too melodic to be real.

 

“This is a very big, and very old house, Kylo. It would cost a fortune to wire it all.” The humor still in his voice as he went to light another candle. Funny, Kylo didn’t see him take out a match. Kylo’s brain abandoned that thought for the sight of Hux bending over to grab yet another candle, his trousers leaving nothing to the imagination. 

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting your plans this evening, I'm sure you have work to do.” he got up quickly, embarrassed and turned on. Which way was the door again?

 

“Oh, I don’t have any this evening. I usually take off Halloween, watch the house and all that.” Hux smiled, and then moving to sit close to Kylo on the couch. Kylo wanted to know what Hux did for a living, where he worked that had such odd hours.

 

“Do you — would you like company? I know you don’t like to be around other people, maybe I could scare them away?” He suggested, inching closer to Hux. He liked the idea of protecting Hux, even though there was something about the man that clearly didn’t need protecting. 

 

“I don’t know, I think I'm pretty scary on my own.” Hux smirked, toeing off his shiny black shoes. Kylo swallowed. 

 

“Should I go then?” He whispered, his gaze transfixed on the lazy smile that crept up Hux’s face. He shook his head, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Kylo’s lips. 

 

It had been so long since Kylo last kissed someone, but he remembered everything as soon as Hux’s lips were on his. The man tasted so sweet, the wine on his tongue making Kylo’s head spin. The more rational part of his mind was yelling at him to stop; Hux was a stranger, after all. But the other parts were louder, chanting all sorts of embarrassing things, things like _yes, please, harder._ A smile against his mouth made him realize that he must have said those things out loud too, and he cursed himself for his eagerness. 

 

“Do you want to play a game?” Hux whispered, smudging the words against his skin, as his kisses moved along Kylo’s jawline. 

 

“Yes.” He groaned, the small voice in his mind screaming that this could very well be the night that he dies, depending on what this game was. 

 

“Let’s exchange questions, we can only answer with yes or no.” Hux waved a hand lazily in the air, and Kylo smiled, glad that this game didn’t involve murder.

 

“Okay.” He allowed himself to be pulled closer to Hux, bravely placing a kiss on his cheek. Hux grinned.

 

“You go first.” Hux pulled the hair tie from Kylo’s bun, all the hair tumbling down. 

 

“Do you like me?” Kylo kicked himself for being so blunt. He thought he saw a hint of blush, but Hux was still smiling. It was brilliant, he had perfectly straight teeth, dazzlingly white. Kylo went to kiss him again. 

 

“Yes. My turn. Do you like me?” Hux tucked a lock of hair behind Kylo’s ear, and his face burned. 

 

“Yes. Do you live alone?” He wanted to say so much more than ‘yes,’ he wanted to shout it from the roof that he loved this man, that he would do anything for this man. This man that he had officially met yesterday, but who he had been day dreaming about his entire life. And oh the real thing was so much better. 

 

“Yes. Are you in university?” 

 

“No. I graduated.” He explained, but Hux waggled a finger. 

 

“Yes or no only, Kylo. New game?” he suggested. Kylo nodded, eager to learn anything about this mysterious red headed man. “Let’s exchange secrets. If you can keep mine, I'll keep yours.” Hux’s eyes shone, so blue it would have made anyone else uncomfortable. Kylo loved them, loved how eerie they were. 

 

“If I can’t keep yours?” He whispered, swallowing a small lump of anxiety. 

 

“I’ll kill you.” Hux grinned. Kylo found himself grinning along, wanting to pretend it was just a joke but knowing, deep down inside that it wasn’t. He wasn’t surprised to find that he didn’t care. 

 

“And if you can’t keep mine?” He countered, his voice only a little shaky. 

 

“You get to kill me.” Hux leaned back into a cushion, pulling Kylo with him. They kissed lazily, and Kylo couldn’t ever imagine a situation in which he would bring harm to this man. 

 

“Okay.” He agreed, after he had been kissed silly and was effectively draped over Hux’s thin frame. 

 

“You go first.” Hux smiled, carding his hand through Kylo’s hair. 

 

Kylo didn’t have many secrets, he had been sent to so many therapists over the course of his life that it felt like nothing was his and his alone. He wanted to share something with Hux that he had never given voice to, and that was difficult to think of. 

 

“I’ve had…violent thoughts, towards my family and their friends.” He admitted, and Hux’s eyes grew very wide, with something akin to excitement. It made a shiver run down Kylo’s spine. “I dream of killing them all, and sometimes, my temper gets the better of me and I come too close. There was an accident, a couple years ago, right before I left for university.” Hux cupped his face with both hands and they kissed again. 

 

“Tell me about it,” Hux’s voice was soft, caring. 

 

“I got into a fight with my father, he wanted me to be someone I wasn’t, and I was so sick and tired of being treated like a child. He smacked me, right across the face in front of everyone at dinner. I completely lost it, I went to stab him in the chest with my butter knife if you can believe it. My cousin threw her glass at me, it cut open my face. The police came, it was a mess. I was sent off to school a month later.” Kylo’s heart was beating, racing in fact. 

 

He had actively tried to avoid the entire memory as often as he could, but with Hux looking at him like he was going to murder his father, it was hard not to feel like he had someone on his side. 

 

“Do you know the legends about me? And my house?” Hux asked, and Kylo was afraid he was going to have a heart attack at the rate his pulse was jumping. He nodded. “Do you believe them?” 

 

“I didn’t think anything like that could be possible.” Kylo didn’t want to sound like an idiot in case they weren’t true, but he also didn’t want to sound afraid of Hux if they _were true._

 

If they were true, then Kylo would have been dead by now.

 

“Why not?” Hux hummed, tracing Kylo’s pulse on the side of his neck. 

 

“You haven’t killed me yet.” He shrugged, making Hux laugh again. 

 

“I like you far too much to kill you. I like you, and your smile, and your art supplies, and your little paintings of my house. In fact, I want you to stay.” 

 

“Stay?” The question felt foreign on his tongue. 

 

“Yes, here. With me. Forever.” _Forever._ Forever was a promise, not something to be thrown about lightly. 

 

“You’d get tired of me.” Kylo shrank in on himself, he knew it was true. People always got tired of him, his friends, his family, everyone.

 

“I doubt it. I'll even help you kill your parents. I'll help you kill anyone you want. We can slaughter the whole town if we feel like it.” Hux’s eyes were sparkling again, and Kylo shook his head, not wanting to get his hopes up.

 

“Don’t joke about that.” He went to move away, but Hux followed, crowding Kylo against the side of the couch. He let him, pulling Hux into his lap. 

 

“Who says I'm joking?” Hux kissed him again, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile, he was so hungry for this man it was, frankly, ridiculous. He would sign his soul for those kisses. 

 

“Would you love me?” He needed to know, he needed to know he wasn’t being crazy.

 

“Oh darling, I already do.” Hux’s eyes softened then, and Kylo knew he was telling the truth. “I fell in love with you years ago, when I first noticed you sitting so far away.”

 

“Really?” That was all he needed to hear. Even if they wound up hating one another, they had hundreds of years to reconcile. 

 

“Yes. Then you were gone for a few years, and I thought you had moved on, no longer needing to paint my windows. I don’t care to admit this, but that made me very upset.”

 

“I don’t want you to ever be upset.” That protective feeling surged through him again, and he tightened his arms around Hux. 

 

_I can do so much. We can do so much, together, if you want it._ That velvet voice rang in his mind. Kylo wanted nothing more than that in that moment. 

 

Images quickly flashed in front of his eyes, of the two of them sleeping together in a large canopy bed, velvet and dark wood rooms. Dinners at a long table, with fresh food and ruby wine. Images of intimacy, of romance, and of hard and rough sex. Kylo couldn’t tell if that was Hux projecting what he wanted, or if those were pictures of the future. Either way, he knew he couldn’t live with his parents forever, nor did he want to. He wanted to stay and learn more about this man. 

 

“What do I have to do?” He had made up his mind fifteen years ago, when he had first ventured too closely to the house and Leia had grabbed his hand and yanked him away. 

 

“Don’t take this lightly. Once you make your decision there isn’t any going back.” All playfulness had dropped from his voice, but Kylo didn’t care. 

 

“I know. I want this. What do I have to do?” He repeated, more determined this time. 

 

“Let me bite you.” Hux replied, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. And really, it was, wasn’t it? Kylo had imagined a dark ritual, with sacrifices, and bats. 

 

“Will it hurt for long?” He hated having to ask the question, but Hux smiled brightly again, and he decided the pain wouldn’t matter if he could have this man, belong to this man, for the rest of eternity. 

 

“No, it feels quite good in fact, in my opinion at least.” Hux brushed a few fingers over the scar on his own throat, and Kylo tried not to feel jealous. 

 

“Please, Hux, make me feel good.” He wanted to do everything with him, _everything._

 

Hux grinned, and tilted Kylo’s head up, giving him room to scrape his teeth against Kylo’s over-sensitive skin. Kylo braced himself, waiting for pain that he knew must have to come, but it never came. Instead there was a small sting, and an unpleasant sound of blood gurgling for all of five minutes, but that was it. His skin began to tingle, and he felt invincible, like he could jump off a cliff, or fly. Hux laughed, breathless, with blood staining his teeth and dripping down his chin. 

 

“We’ve got a long night ahead. Come, let me show you to our room.” Hux stood, pulling Kylo along with him. _Our room._ That sounded so nice to Kylo, who was suddenly and painfully aware of just how good he was feeling. 

 

When Hux pushed him against the wall, hard, and began kissing Kylo with his own blood in his mouth, Kylo knew it was going to be a blissfully long night indeed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warning for this chapter! Our boys have embraced the murder husband trend, so be prepared for blood, gore, violence, the whole shebang. My sorry attempt to catch up with Huxloween, combining prompt #15 blood and #16 graveyard! xxxx

Kylo woke to gentle snoring and a comforting weight on his chest. Eyes adjusting, he remained perfectly still as to not wake up the sleeping angel next to him. Millicent was curled in between their feet, soft purring in time with the rise and fall of Hux’s breath. Willing the drapes to part, he hoped he was not going to get in trouble for allowing the last rays of the evening sun to fall upon his skin, enjoying the soft burn. Just yesterday, the sun would have warmed and bronzed his skin, his body would soak it up like a sponge. Now, he was wary of it. He had read the fiction in his youth, fueling the dark desire to belong to this seemingly impossible species of monster. In all the books, the vampire would turn to stone, or burst into flames. Now that he had _finally_ done it, he didn’t dare risk too much to have it all taken away.

 

His heart had stopped sometime in the night. It took him a while to figure out how everything was so still, so quiet. Old habits dying hard, he had not been able to sleep for very long, not when it was bright and sunny outside. _Especially_ when it was sunny; England had more rain than Kylo could deal with sometimes, a cloudless day a blessing in his opinion. He had been exhausted though, after hours of hard sex with the man on top of him. He reached a hand to feel for the small scar he now wore on his throat, evidence of his transformation. Hux hadn’t been lying, the bite had felt so _seductive._ He could still barely believe it, but he knew he was different, he could _feel it._

 

Every now and again an image would flit past his mind, fragments of dreams that weren’t his own. Distantly he heard voices, thoughts that didn’t come from his own consciousness. He could see so clearly, dust swirling in the gentle breeze of the drafty mansion was so detailed that he had to close his eyes, in fear of getting a headache from the strain. Sounds were thunder in his ears, the slightest creak of a floorboard sending his muscles into a tensing frenzy. But simmering underneath all of it, was a dangerous rush of power. If sounds were thunder, then this rage was lightning, liquid hot and blazing fast through his veins. He wanted to rip and break and _hurt_ and – Hux sighed awake, snaking his arms around Kylo’s body and pulling him close. It flipped a switch in him, and suddenly he wanted to keep and protect and _serve_. Hux was so graceful, even in the groggy half-sleep daze of morning, it made his chest ache.

“Hello.” he brushed a stray hair from Kylo’s face, and Kylo couldn’t help but beam. “What?” he asked hesitantly, his fingers stroking Kylo’s cheek, sending a shudder down his spine.

“I still can’t believe this is real, and not a dream.” Kylo grinned, pressing his smile onto Hux’s cheek, and Kylo could somehow feel the emotions rolling through him. Hux seemed to think the gesture was oddly endearing, coming from Kylo who was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

“Have you had many dreams about me?” He whispered into Kylo’s mouth, teeth scraping his lower lip. Kylo blushed, the last remains of his blood rushing to his ears. Hux arched a brow but didn’t press the issue.

“Why did you open the drapes?” Hux wondered aloud, and Kylo’s anxiety crept up into his throat, hand skimming over the skin of Hux’s bare side. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he had slept naked, too afraid of the scars on his skin, or of family walking in, despite the turned-off lights and closed door. Hux arched into the touch, seeking the contact like he hadn’t had it a hundred years. Maybe he hadn’t. Hux sighed, and a glimpse into his mind told Kylo that to him, it felt like Kylo was stroking life back into his listless body. Kylo couldn’t help but grin.

“I enjoy the golden hour, I thought you might too.” He replied, closing his eyes against the palm Hux continued to use to brush hair out of Kylo’s face. “I usually leave around now. When I’m painting, I mean.” he ducked his head, shy.

“I know.” He replied, matter of factly, although a small amount of amusement bled through. “Will your family be expecting you?” the venom in his voice at the term _family_ was too thick to disguise. It blossomed in Kylo’s chest, the loyalty that they had sworn to one another in their acts of passion actually solidified in the light of morning.

“What am I going to do?” He moved impossibly closer to Hux, shuffling through the sheets until there was absolutely no room between them.

“Kill them.” Hux shrugged, before sitting up. What an offer that was, really. Could it really be done? All of them? How would he stage it like an accident? Did he even want it to appear like an accident? Warmth trickled through his veins at the thought of everyone knowing how capable he was, how strong how was, how lethal.  

 _Good boy,_ Hux projected directly into his mind, and Kylo grinned again, his face not used to being stretched so wide for so long. Hux turned back and extended a hand, which Kylo eagerly took.

“Shower with me?” He smiled, and Kylo felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. And he had, hadn’t he?

 

With the sun fully set, and a set of borrowed clothes on, Kylo watched as Hux checked his e-mail, groaning.

“Do you have to leave?” Kylo asked, afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to be apart from Hux, not so soon after he had found him.

“I’m afraid so.” He sighed, smoothing his freshly gelled hair into place with precision that spoke of decades of practice.

“Where to?” Kylo had a very long list of possibilities for what Hux did, and he knew himself well enough to know that if Hux didn’t just tell him, the curiosity would only get worse.

“Some poor lad needs me to cut open his head.” The look on Kylo’s face was enough to make Hux laugh, and _oh_ there it was, that glorious sound that rang like a dozen church bells in his heart. “Don’t be daft, I’m a surgeon.”

“You’re a surgeon?” Kylo hadn’t considered that in his list. Morgue keeper, maybe, but surgeon? Now that it had been brought up, it made excruciating sense; Kylo could practically envision Hux with a scalpel in his beautifully slender but eternally careful hands.

“Yes. A neurosurgeon to be exact. It seems as if my talents are needed in London, it’s quite the emergency.” Kylo watched his eyes flick back and forth across the screen, and frowned.

“London? That’s over an hour away, will he make it?”  

“Oh Kylo, I have so much to teach you. Time doesn’t work the same way for us, it’s a rather fluid construct.” Hux was already donning gloves that he kept in a drawer somewhere. There was an uncomfortable flutter in his chest at the thought of Hux leaving, especially when that meant he would have to go back to his house and speak to his parents. What would he even tell them?

 “Are you telling me we could have stayed in bed longer?” Deflecting his hurt with a joke, Kylo pulled himself off the couch and went in pursuit of his shoes. Where had they managed to get to last night?

“Don’t be crude.” Hux smiled at him, the blue in his eyes warm. “Go speak to your family. Kill them if you must. I’d like to be there when you do it, though.” Hux slipped his arms back around Kylo’s waist, pressing kisses to the back of his ear.

“What do I even say to them?” Kylo was not looking forward to this. Hadn’t Hux said he wanted Kylo to stay? Forever? Now he was running off to slice into some other man’s head and leave Kylo to the real horrors of his family?

“Whatever will let you come back to me.” Hux kissed Kylo’s nerves away. Spit slick lips slid against his own, and then just as quickly as they had appeared, Hux was gone. He had vanished from thin air, leaving Kylo to grasp at the empty space that only moments ago contained the love of his life. Millie blinked up at him from her spot on the grand piano and Kylo reached over to pet her.

“What does Hux feed you?” He asked, keeping the pitch of his voice low, as to not scare her. She sniffed, something that sounded very close to a laugh, and hopped down from the piano, running off to probably terrorize some unfortunate rodent. He couldn’t be too mad at her, she _was_ a cat after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Staring at his house, he felt wholly overwhelmed. It was not the splendor of the house across the valley and over the hill, but still it was intimidating. Inside held a creature more terrifying than anything Kylo could fabricate – his _mother._ The cars in the driveway told him she was home, unusually early. It might have only been one o’clock in the morning, but Kylo had gotten away with coming home late many times, due to the fact that his mother was often home after he had already passed out for sleep. He had waited at the house long after Hux made his mystic departure. Millie hadn’t returned to give him any company, and as the night dragged on he grew more and more irritated. He told himself it would be better to get it over with sooner than later.

One would think that he would have a plan, a shred of an idea, but all he wanted was to go back to the house. Hux’s house. _His house._ The strong beautiful house that held the strong beautiful man. The house that he had spent so many nights in this very home dreaming about.

Why was it suddenly so difficult to put his key in the door and turn the lock?

“Ben?” a distantly familiar voice called, and Kylo froze. His father had returned from Boston a day early. No one had bothered to tell him. Were they afraid of what he would do if he found out? He probably wouldn’t have returned at all, if he were being honest. Anger simmered deep in the pit of his stomach, the lack of an erratic heartbeat eerie.

“Han Solo.” Was all the reply he gave, confirming a fear he had wished weren’t true. Leia was home early for a reason then, to see her somewhat estranged husband, not for her son. Typical.

“Ben –” Leia moved into his line of sight and gasped. Kylo couldn’t tell why, did he have something on his face? Or was he having a harder time concealing the violent rage that bubbled through him than usual?

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” He ground out, hands clenching into fists. Han stepped forward, he looked so tired under the lights of the kitchen.

“Don’t speak to her like that.” Han frowned, crossing his arms. Kylo remembered once being afraid of that tone in his father’s voice, a small boy who was desperate to please. Waiting into the hours of the morning for a man who would never come, ideas of a grand adventurer he wanted to make proud. Now it grated on his already frazzled nerves, the surprise return doing nothing to calm him.

“And what authority over me do you presume to have?” Kylo didn’t miss the sadness that flashed in his eyes, whatever pity that was rising suddenly crushed under the weight of years of silence after an explosive dinner.

“You look different. Your face.” Han gestured vaguely to the large scar, still pink after all this time that slit his features into ugly halves.

“What were you expecting?” Kylo spat, drawing himself to full height. Han hadn’t seen Kylo in the years he had been in university, he hadn’t seen Kylo after he had bulked up and gained nearly a hundred pounds in muscle.

“The face of my son.” Han threw back, equally angry. Kylo barked a short laugh, and took a murderous step closer.

“Ben, there really is something different about you. Where have you been all day? You never came home yesterday.” Leia tried cutting in, attempting to be seen behind the height of her husband. Kylo ignored her, like she always ignored him.

“Your son is gone,” he decided his words carefully. Had he ever really been Han Solo’s son?  “He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him.” Kylo wanted to kill him. How many nights had he dreamt of blood on his hands? How many dreams had ended in the sweet relief of lifting the burden from his shoulders? _Solo._ That word was poison on his teeth, rotting away any hope of individuality. He would always be a Solo. Or an Organa. Even his first name, Ben, the ridiculous first name that wasn’t even short for anything, belonged to someone else. Fury flared bright, stoking the coals in his chest. With this new power he had, how easy would it be to squeeze his heart, to snap his neck?

“What are you talking about? You’re scaring me.” Leia fixed him a stern stare, her fingers twisting around her long hair, let down from the standard braids she kept it in. Along with her name, he knew he got his temper from her, but she had never acted upon it; not the way Kylo had – the way he _wanted to._

“I’ve come to tell you I’m leaving.” Kylo started to brush past his parents, fully intending on storming up to his room and packing a bag of what scarce things he had brought back with him from university, but Han caught Kylo’s arm. Electricity crackled between them and Kylo couldn’t tell if it was the manifestation of his rage or something else, something much more real.

“Have you met someone? Who is putting these ideas in your head?” Han frowned, and Kylo laughed again. He realized how close to a raving lunatic he sounded, but they didn’t _understand._ They never did. They were afraid of anything that didn’t fit into their sphere of normal, of how things should be done. They had always tried to make Ben the son that they thought he was supposed to be, never asking him who he really _was._

“Is it really so hard to believe I could come up with anything on my own?” He challenged, face inching closer and closer to Han’s, his new eyes burning into his father’s gaze. “But yes, there is someone.” He stepped back, thoughts of Hux grounding him, bringing him to the present.

“Whoever they are, they’re using you. They want you to think this way, it’s not true, Ben –”

“He’s is good and kind, and cares about me. He cares about _me!_ Not like you did, either of you.” Agony ripped through him, and he internally cursed his voice for wavering, the raw emotion too strong for his vocal chords, even in this new enhanced state.

“Ben!” Leia sounded shocked, stunned into place by the weight of his words. With the new strength of his now immortal form, he could hear the thoughts that were practically screaming at him, an endless litany of _where did I go wrong?_

“That’s not my name.” His voice had situated itself into its deepest pitch. He could almost pretend he was wearing a mask, something black and sleek, that disguised his voice into something less frantic, devoid of tone.

“He is using you, once he has what he wants from you, he’ll crush you. You know I’m right, Ben. Please.” Han was begging, with something dangerously close to sincerity. But was it? Had he ever done anything with a meaningful bone in his body? Kylo doubted it.

“Ben please just talk to us, we want to help you.” Leia had the same tone in her voice as she had when he was a child, unwilling to join his cousin on the playground.

“I’m being torn apart! I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had said as much, to anyone. Because he _did know._ The knowledge had always been so out of reach, so distant. A vague cloud perpetually hanging over his head, whispers in his ears of _do it, do it now._

 

“Do it.” Those same words that had haunted him his entire life now belonging to a real person. His favorite person. _Hux._

“Who the fuck is this?” Han gestured as if offended, and heads whipped in the direction of the radiant man standing in the middle of the foyer. He must have cleaned up at the house, not a single hair out of place.

"Hux.” Kylo let out a breath, wanting to be pulled to his freezing body and give him all the warmth he could provide.

“Pleasure to meet you all. Not to worry, I don’t expect the sentiment to be returned. I have come to kill you, after all.” He grinned, teeth pearly white and razor sharp. Kylo shoved down the tears that sprang to his eyes as soon as they dared to arrive. Hux was here, and he was going to _help._

“Get out of my home.” Leia all but growled, trying to push Kylo away from him. As soon as her hands had pressed against Kylo’s chest in an attempt to put distance between them, he snapped. Without exactly knowing how he did it, he lifted her high in the air. She scrambled, her feet kicking so wildly her shoes flew against the wall. She was choking, hands clasped around her neck, trying to find some invisible purchase.

“Enough! Kid, knock it off!” Han had stormed across the tight space and slapped Kylo across the face.

 

Kylo was, in a word, humiliated. Leia had been flung to the floor, whatever concentration lost as the ring of the slap bounced between the walls. Leia gulped down air, struggling to regain her breath. Kylo lifted a heavy boot and put all his weight into the stomp – the sick crunch of bone and muscle snapping mixed with the shrieks of pain. Kylo felt the light leave her body, he watched as all that was good and pure soaked out from her nose and ears, staining the pristine carpeting.

For a moment they all stared at the body on the ground, the once powerful politician who controlled much of the Parliament bent at odd angles with horribly dark splotches on her neck.

           

Kylo and Han met each other’s gaze, Hux appearing to wait patiently leaning against the wall. Kylo could feel the animosity that was only barely contained by his schooled expression. Only barely.

Kylo moved first, taking the half step necessary to fully assert him into Han’s space.

“Your mother loved you.” He whispered, as if anything louder would have broken the stillness left in the wake of death.

“She loved Ben Solo. I am Kylo Ren.” And with that he summoned all the strength in his body, watching as his nails turned to alabaster points, piercing his flesh and digging between his ribs, seeking out his heart. Firmly grasping the pulsing muscle, Kylo _squeezed._ Han hadn’t screamed like his mother did, he elected to remain silent. The pain was evident in his face, but he had just enough control over his body to raise a hand. He gently cupped Kylo’s cheek, palm sweaty and cold. Kylo yanked, blood slippery as he cut the veins from the heart in his hands. Years of unspoken sorrow clouded Han’s eyes, before he sank to his knees, falling over with a solid thud, next to the woman he should have never married.

Kylo stared at the two bodies on his parent’s carpet, thankfully dark enough to hide the rapidly growing stain. Hux, who hadn’t moved during this entire encounter, finally took a tentative step forward. Kylo shrunk in on himself, ashamed of the display in front of him. He had meant to be in more control, not to let his father crack his demeanor with a simple backhand. Hux knelt down, hands cupped staining red as he filled them with the blood of Han Solo. Kylo couldn’t help but find some symbolism in this. The man who he had been chained to his entire life and the man he willingly threw himself at.

“Drink.” Hux ordered, and Kylo reverently brought the hands to his lips, keeping steady eye contact with his lover as he sucked down the steaming offering. Hux grinned, and Kylo hooked his hands underneath the ginger’s elbows, gently hoisting him up and pulling him against his chest.

This time when they kissed the blood in his mouth belonged to someone else, but Kylo didn’t have a care in the world.

 

 

Hux had made the executive decision to bury them in a graveyard, saying he could influence the town that a funeral had been held for the esteemed Organa-Solos. Hux had reassured Kylo that it was already done; that from this moment forward, the people who mattered most would believe the lie that they had died in a car crash, bodies too mangled for an open casket, and had donated themselves to science.

Kylo hadn’t questioned it, he had completely given over his life to this man, and he knew Hux wouldn’t steer him onto a wrong path.

They had spent a decent hour digging, depositing the bodies in their respective ditches and sealing it with dirt and magic.  

“Everything all right?” Hux asked, wiping the dirt off of his hands.

“I remember the stories of my grandmother’s funeral,” Kylo said in the quiet of the night. “So many people came out to see her, she was Queen, you know.” He never met Padmé, she died at the hands of her husband, his grandfather.

“I know.” Hux seemed to know everything, although if it were from the mind reading or some level of research, Kylo didn’t know. He didn’t particularly care, Hux had folded his legs in and sat on the soft grass next to the pits. He pat the ground and Kylo obeyed, pressing his cheek against a bony shoulder.  Hux leaned into the touch, and the two of them were effectively cuddling, sitting just feet away from the corpses of his parents.

“You know?” He had so many questions, not wanting to come across as too curious, too keyed up. Adrenaline was slowly slipping from his body, the post murder bliss evaporating with each moment.

“I have lived a very long time, Kylo.” He sighed, sounding lonelier than Kylo had ever felt. Kylo had never known true neglect, he mused. Not when he had a living testament to isolation in his arms.

“What were you before you became a surgeon?” He asked, wanting to better understand him. Had he always been a surgeon? Peeling grapes with blunt nails, slowly but surely memorizing every single muscle, bone, tissue in the body.

“Once, centuries ago, I was a Duke. Unfortunately, I never was quite able to shake that love of politics. My list of death certificates is quite impressive.” Hux smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Kylo’s ear. He found that he never wanted to wear it up again, and made a mental note to burn his hair ties.

“Too many enemies?” He cocked an eyebrow, and Hux laughed. The taboo music cut through the crickets of the night, and Kylo’s mind wandered to how lucky these corpses must be to be graced with the presence of such a sound.

“One never makes great change without a trail of people behind them. Enemies, allies, never friends, but always people.” Hux was clearly disinterested in whoever these people were, and Kylo felt Hux’s tiredness in his own bones. He longed for the comfort of dark corners and cold halls. Distantly he thought Millie must be hungry.

“My grandmother didn’t have many enemies. She was a young queen, but even those who hated her most showed for the funeral. I don’t remember her much, but I know she wore blue.” Blue or white, the two colors Kylo would never don. He knew he was too far gone now, too far down the path his grandfather took, deciding to finish what he had started those decades ago.

Much the same way, one can never forge a new life without a trail of people behind.

If Kylo had any say in it, they would all be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!! Murder, love, blood, oh my! If anyone wants to come over to my tumblr and yell about the boys with me, feel free! I'm @babbushka, let's be friends! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Because quite a few people have left kind words in response to this fic, I will absolutely be adding another chapter! It should go up within a week of this being posted, please stay tuned!


End file.
